Chasing A Wonderland Rabbit!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: (in a world where Sasuke comes back.) Naruko and Sasuke are training but when Naruko's laziness gets the best of her, she falls asleep. But when she wakes up she's met with her best friend in white rabbit ears she follows him into the woods. Why she follows him? She doesn't know. But She doesn't think the people of wonderland want them to meet up again! ManyNaru! Read and Review!
1. Welcome To Wonderland!

"To push the Shadow clone jutsu to it limits first you have to..." Sasuke looked down at me.

"Naruko, are you even listening?" he snapped. I yawned and looked over. Then I sat up and scratched my head.

"Yeah..." I yawned "I'm totally listening." my eyes slipped closed again.

"DOBE!" My eyes shot open.

"Geez, my bad, I'm just so tired. This type of training is so boring." I rolled over in the grass. Sasuke glared at me and shoved the scroll into my hands. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"If your not going to listen, I'm not helping you." he said before walking away. I shrugged.

"Fine. Who needs you anyway." I called after him, he didn't turn around. I snorted and started to read. And read. Geez, there's never any pictures in these scrolls. I let my eyes close.

My stomach growled.

"Crap! I'm late! Oh, she's gonna kill me!" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke with rabbit ears? Yep, those were rabbit ears. Anyway, he was running in a panic. I stood up and stretched.

"Sasuke?" I said. He kept running around before taking off into the forest. "Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!" I yelled, leaving my scroll met to the tree. I went to grab it when I saw me. Sleeping peacefully against the tree. "Hey..." I said waving a hand in front of my face. "Strange..."

"I'm so late! Stupid watch!" Sasuke yelled. I turned and decided to run after Sasuke and follow him through the woods.

"Sa-Sasuke! Slow down!" I yelled running after him. I tripped and Sasuke ran into a hollow tree. I scrambled to my feet. "Sasuke!" I walked into the tree, but he wasn't there. He wasn't on the other side either. "That's weird..." I said, walking into the tree. I planned to go through and find out why Sasuke was running but suddenly I was falling. "SASUKE!" I yelled trying to reach up. But I kept falling.

I had been falling for a while.

"Geez, after this falling from a tree will seem like nothing." I groaned. I saw a lamp float by me. So, I turned it on. It worked and lit up the strangest hole I've ever fallen down. Chairs, lamps, and desks were flying all around me. "I wonder how long I've been falAAHAHHHHH!" My speed increased and I hit the ground.

"Would you hurry up! I'm late! Geez! Hurry up!" I looked up and Sasuke was running down a hall way.

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!" I yelled and got up, staggering slightly, and ran after him.

Sasuke ran through a door. I opened the door. But all that was behind it was a smaller door. So I opened that one, to revile an even smaller door. After opening that one, an even smaller door appeared. I ripped open the next door in frustration and finally a pathway opened. I had to crawl through. I got through just in time to see another door close. I groaned and ran to open the door. I twisted the knob when,

"Ow OW! Hey!" I glanced around, "Down here!" I looked down to see the door had a face. It looked a lot like...

"Iruka!?" I yelled falling back.

"Hello! Now, You can't go through." he said.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Your to big." He said.

"Well I can't just change my size!" I protested.

"Actually you can." Iruka smiled at me.

"How?" I rolled my eyes.

"Try the bottle on that table over there."

"What table?" I asked. Iruka motioned over to the empty space behind me. I turned and saw a table that was defiantly not there before. I walked over to the table and it had a bottle on it. I read the label. "'Drink me' Wow, that's blunt." I said rolling the bottle in my hands.

"Just drink it." Iruka sighed.

"Fine fine..." I said taking a swing from the small bottle. "Mm... tastes like apple juice." I smiled. Suddenly I got smaller "what the?" then I got even smaller. "Hey!" I shrunk until the bottle was to big for me to carry. I fell over and the bottle rolled away. "Ow..." I groaned standing up. I was just the right size of the door. "Alright!" I cheered. Then I turned the knob again.

"Wait! You still can't get in!" Iruka shouted.

"WHAT NOW!?" I screamed.

"I'm locked." Iruka said.

"LOCKED!?" I gripped my head in frustration.

"Well at least you have the key." He smiled. My eye twitched. "You did get the key right?" He asked motioning up to the table. I turned and looked up. A key materialized on the table.

I growled in frustration.

"How am I supposed to get taller again!?" I asked.

"Try the box." Iruka said. I looked in my lap and saw a little box, it opened and it was full of cookies.

"Oh, yum!" I smiled and grabbed a cookie from the box and popped it in my mouth. I swallowed, and nothing happened. I sighed and then I grew. "Whoa!" I yelled my head hit the ceiling. "Ow!" I looked around, I was way to big. "Great." I groaned. Then I sneezed.

"Bless you." Iruka said. I sneezed again, and again, and again.

"I think I was, ACHOO! Allergic to, ACHOO! Something in that cookie." I sneezed again. My eyes started watering. I kept sneezing, causing water to fly from my eyes. The water hit the ground and started piling up. I kept sneezing.  
"Hey! Stop!" Iruka yelled. "The bottle! Drink from the bottle!" He yelled. I wiped my nose and grabbed the small bottle, taking a large swing. I sneezed once more before shrinking. I plopped down into the water. Iruka tried to hold his breath but took in a large amount of water. Taking me with it.

When I rose from the water I coughed and tried to swim in the open ocean waves.

"Oh, a pirates life is the life for me!" I knew that voice! I looked up to see three kids on a boat. They looked like Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, only they had mice ears and tails.

"Hey! Help! You guys! Hey!" I yelled waving my arms.

"Captain! Off the port bow!" Moegi-mouse yelled.

"What's up?" Konohamaru-mouse asked.

"Its a girl!" She yelled.

"A girl?" Udon-mouse sniffed.

"Wow! Ahoy! Onee-san!" Konohamaru-mouse yelled. The three pulled me up onto there boat.

"Thanks!" I smiled wringing out my damp hair.

"I'm Mousemaru!" Said the Konohamaru looking mouse.

"I'm Momousey!" Said the Moegi looking mouse.

"I'm Mouseudon!" The Udon looking mouse sniffled. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Naruko. You guys look a lot like some kids I know back home." I grinned.

"We get that a lot." They all nodded.

"So what are you guys?" I asked.

"Were the Mouseketeers of course!" they all smiled.

"Oh, how wonderful..." I smiled nervously.

The rain and waves let up and I had been talking to Mousemaru and his crew.

"So your looking for Sasuke the rabbit?" Mousemaru asked.

"Yep. He said he was late for something but now I can't find him." I sighed. Momousey nodded.

"Well, we saw Rabbit-san. Didn't we Mousemaru-kun." Momousey smiled.

"yes, I believe we did Momousey-chan." Mousemaru grinned.

"Oh you did? Can you take me in that general direction?" I asked. They nodded and Mouseudon nodded back and started sailing a island with a big forest on it. "Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem!" The Mouseketeers smiled.

We stopped at the island and I waved them off. They sailed off into the distance. I turned to the forest there was a bog sign in front of it.

_'Welcome To Wonderland!'_

_Suigetsu Hatter →_

← _Karin Hare_

_Sai Cheshire ^_

_Sasuke Rabbit → _

"So who could help me..." I wondered.

"Who'd want to help you?" two voices asked. I turned around. Two girls in matching outfits were glaring at me, and I'm afraid to say, they looked a whole lot like Sakura and Ino.


	2. Did Sai just get me lost?

"Oh! You guys remind me of..." I started.

"Of?" The both asked.

"Never mind. I'm lost. Have you seen Sasuke?" I asked.

"Rabbit-kun!?" They squealed. I took this time to read the tags in their hair. One said 'Sakura-Dee' the other one said 'Ino-Dum' They both turned to glare at me.

"What do YOU want with Rabbit-kun?" The both asked.

"Well, actually-"I tried to say, but they stopped me.

"She's cute." Sakura-Dee noted.

"Not cute enough for Rabbit-kun!" Ino-Dum retorted.

"Her hairs long."

"Not long enough for Rabbit-kun!"

"Um. Girls! Can you please just help me out!" I asked as they moved around me. Ino-Dum stuck her face close to mine.

"What's your cup size?" she asked. My face went red.

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelled. "GOD! I'll just find him on my own!" I looked at the sign. "Sai... he's smart. He'll help me!" I said taking off to where the sign said his house was.

"Come back soon!" The two girls called after me.

I stomped down the path.

"The nerve of those two! I'm still mad about that!"

"Mad about what?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" I called.

"I am!" The voice said again. I glance up at a tree. Sai appeared there like a drawing on paper. He wore a purple stripped belly shirt and purple jeans instead of black like the Sai I knew. He had purple cat ears and a fluffy purple striped tail.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You should know. You came to find me." He shrugged erasing himself.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hay is for horses. Of course cows enjoy it at times." Sai said, appearing in another tree.

"Your Sai Cheshire right?" I asked.

"Am I? You did come to me. I would hope you'd know who you were looking for." he grinned. I rolled my eyes. At least he's confusing like the Sai I knew.

"So, Cheshire, like the cat?" I asked.

"So the outfit wasn't enough of a clue?" He smiled again.

"I was just asking! No need to be rude!" I fumed.

"I didn't realize I was being rude." He said. I sighed.

"Can you help me find Sasuke?" I asked. Sai's face turned into a look of disgust.

"Why would you want to find that rabbit?" He spat.

"Well. I did follow him here." I crossed my arms. Sai scoffed.

"Whatever. Come on. I'll show you where he might be." Sai hopped down from the tree and grabbed my hand, smiled at me, and led me farther into the forest.

I was still very wet. Wet and annoyed. I thought this walk would make me dry. Sai kept disappearing and reappearing. Making me dizzy.

"Oh... Your making me dizzy!" I rolled my eyes. I looked down. I was still wet.

"Oh wow you soaked." Sai said.

"Yeah. That happens when you almost drown. I rolled my eyes.

"Here! Try this on." Sai drew up a white dress. It had a blue apron and a big blue bow in the back. The outfit was completed with white knee-high socks, a blue headband, and blue dress shoes. My eye twitched.

"You not serious." I glared.

"I'm very serious!" He grinned.

"Fine..." I went behind a tree and changed my clothes. Though I'm pretty sure Sai was peeking... I walked out and Sai fixed the headband on my head.

"Perfect." He smiled, sketching a picture.

"I'll kill you." I growled.

Sai led me to a what appeared to be a tea party .

"I guess he's not here. Oh well. You should still enjoy yourself." Sai shrugged.

"Something tells me you knew he wasn't here." I glared.

"So what if I did?" Sai grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You would do this." I smirked.

"Maybe so..." Sai laughed and pulled me close to him. Just when he went to bring his lips down to touch mine...he erased himself, his laughter filled the forest. I kicked where he just was angrily.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! SAI!" I screamed. I stomped over to the table, blushing furiously.

A girl with long red hair and glasses, wearing brown bunny ears was sitting with two boys. One head sharp teeth and a ridiculous hat and the other was small with orange hair and mouse ears, he was sleeping on the table.

"Um... Can any of you help me?" I asked.

"Help your self!" The sharp toothed boys smiled.

"Suigetsu! There's no room!" The bunny eared girl shot.

"Your Suigetsu Hatter?" I asked.

"My reputation proceeds me!" he smiled.

"So you must be Karin Hare. Right?" I asked the girl.

"Depends who's asking. But since it's you. Yes." she said sipping her tea.

"Then who's the mouse?" I asked, motioning to the sleeping boy/mouse.

"Oh, that's just Jugo Dormouse." Suigetsu waved him away, focusing his attention back on me. "Come sit! What do you need?" He asked. I sat down.  
"I just said there was no room!" Karin growled.

"Then move your ugly ass!" Suigetsu yelled. I sunk down in my chair. This was awkward.

I glanced up. Jugo was still sleeping peacefully. But Karin and Suigetsu were throwing plates and cups at each other. I shook Jugo's shoulder. He snorted and then woke up.

"You want to go?" he yawned. I nodded. "Then go." he yawned pointing in a random direction. I looked over to the path he was pointing at.

"Thanks." I smiled. Then I hiked up my skirt and left.


	3. I get kidnapped by a pet snake!

The forest was big. Finally came out and found a house. The mailbox read. 'Sasuke W. Rabbit' I smiled.

"Sasuke! Are you home!" I yelled. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around. It was Sasuke! He had a black tuxedo and white rabbit ears. "I found you!" I smiled. Sasuke. Looked at me.  
"Oh. Its you! Where have you been? Do you realize how late we are?" He asked. Pointing at the giant watch he pulled from his pocket.

"Well, you see Sai led me the wrong way and-"

"Why are you asking that ridiculous cat for help!?" He yelled.

"Well those twins they-"

"Geez. I should've know better than to let you go the way you pleased." He scratched the back of his head. Then he looked me over. "Well. At least that good for nothing cat gave you something decent to wear." I looked down at the dress Sai gave me. I blushed. Sasuke started pushing me towards the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Go inside and get me a top hat! Your lucky. I came back because I forgot mine." he said. I turned around.

"I am not a house maid!" I glared.

"Well you sure are dressed like one." He laughed. I glared. Then went inside. "Don't get me wrong! You look very beautiful in that dress of yours!" He yelled after me.

Sasuke's house was pretty big. I went up stairs and found what must've been his room. In his room I found a cage with a silver snake inside. The poor snake, it looked miserable. There was no food in its cage. No water or sand. I sighed.

"You poor animal. Sasuke really need to learn a thing or two about proper pet care." I said. I walked over and the snake slithered around and looked at me with anticipation. I smiled at it. And opened the cage. I looked at me and slithered out the cage. I put him in my pocket and grabbed at top hat that was on Sasuke's bed.

"Where are we going?" A voice said. I looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked. Suddenly the snake flew from my pocket and turned into a man with silver hair and glasses.

"I did." He grinned at me. "Kabuto Python! At your service. Thank you for freeing me!" He smiled. I smiled back nervously.

"Um. No problem..."

Kabuto said that Sasuke had locked him away years ago. I nodded and smiled.

"Naru-chan! Hurry up! Were going to be late!" Sasuke's voice came from outside. My eye twitched at the name. Kabuto panicked.

"Quick! Come on!" He said scooping me up. I held the top hat close.

"H-hey!" I yelled as he took of down the stairs and out the front door.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Kabuto carrying me out the door.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled when Kabuto took of down the trail. "PUT HER DOWN! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted, chasing after us.

"Hey? Whats going on!?" I yelled at Kabuto who had a very tight grip on me.

"I'm kidnapping you of course!" He smiled.

"WHY!?" I yelled. He didn't answer and I looked back to where Sasuke was chasing us. "Sasuke!" I yelled trying to bang on Kabuto to get him to stop. I tried my shadow clone jutsu but my chakra wouldn't work here. Sasuke started running faster.

"Just hang on! Naru-chan!" He yelled. Then Sai appeared next to us. Floating along.

"Sai?"

"At your service." He grinned.

"BACK OFF CHESHIRE!" Sasuke yelled. Sai smiled back at him and grabbed me.

"Sorry Rabbit. But this is mine." He smiled before disappearing. Erasing me along with him.

"DAMMIT CHESHIRE!" Sasuke yelled before kicking the ground in frustration. I saw him glance at his watch. "I should have enough time to find her again." He said taking off in the direction Kabuto had ran.

Sai walked by with a hand over my mouth. My muffled screams going unheard. We reached a forest and Sai let us both become visible again.

"Hello! Naru-chan!" Sai smiled. I punched him. "Ouch. Harsh." He said rubbing hi arm.

"IDIOT! I just found Sasuke! Why'd you do that!" I yelled.

"Why'd I save you? You were being kidnapped mind you." Sai retorted. I sat down. "Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"No. This place id giving me a head ache. I want to go home." I muttered.

"Wheres home?" He asked.

"Well, at home, your not a cat. Sasuke's not a rabbit, Konohamaru's team aren't mice, Sakura and Ino don't dress the same. And everything make sense!" I shouted. I looked over but Sai was gone.

"Well. That doesn't sound very fun." His voice said.

I sat in the forest. It was dark now. I had no idea where to go to find Sasuke. And who knows where Sai went. A heard a horse galloping. It was black and big. A horse! I jumped back and it stopped in front of me. There was a knight on the horse. It pulled off its helmet.

"Oh my god. You look like Itachi..." I said standing up.


	4. Notice he didnt tell me how to get home!

I stood and stared at the man who looked like Itachi. He glanced down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why?" I said.

"Well, your crying for one." He said. I felt my face. It was wet with tears.

"Oh..." I said wiping my eyes. "Its just. I want to go home. But I'm not sure where home is." I sniffled.

"That is a problem." he thought. "Who are you anyway miss?" He asked.

"Naruko. Who are you?" I asked.

"Itachi Night." he said.

"I thought so. Are you a good knight?" I asked.

"No no. Little girl. A NIGHT not KNIGHT." He corrected.

"Well. That doesn't make any sense! How can you be night?" I said stupidly.

"Not just night. I'm a night. Like silent night. Or last night." He explained.

"That's still stupid. Which night are you?" I asked.

"I'm the stormy night of course." He said, like I should've known. I sighed and sat down.

"Do you know how I can get home?" I asked.

"I could." He said.

"How!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." He said.

"But you just said..."

"I said I could know. Not that I did. But I know someone who might know." Itachi said. I stood up and gripped the top hat that was still in my hand.

"Who?" I asked. Itachi grabbed me by my dress collar and lifted me up. My dress came up, I blushed furiously and tried to keep my dress from lifting.

"I'll show you." He said plainly. I glared at him and he put me behind him on his horse. "Hang on tight." He said I wrapped my arms around his waist and he started riding away. I yawned and eventually fell asleep.

I felt a shake on my shoulder.

"Hey. Girl. Naruko? Get up." I opened my eyes to see Itachi. I yawned. "Were here." he said . I looked around. We were in a field that was over grown with mushrooms.

"There no one here." I protested. Itachi looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh! Here drink this. Not too much, you know what. Here." Itachi poured some blue liquid in my mouth. I coughed.

"What was that?" I coughed, then I started getting smaller. I shrunk below the mushrooms and looked up. Itachi was staring down.

"I don't know if you can here me. But just go straight from where you are. You'll find who your looking for." he said. Then he took a wide step to his horse, probably so he wouldn't step on me. The he rode off.

"Okay... Go straight." I repeated, walking straight.

I came to a broken flower pot. And then I heard a lot of barking. I turned around to see a giant Akamaru running at me. My eye twitched. The dogs drool was slurped up by the animal and Akamaru stared at me. Barking again.

"No Akamaru! Back off!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. I cursed under my breath and ran into the flower pot. Akamaru's nose came at the little crack and sniffed. I found a stick and threw it in a random direction. Akamaru barked and ran after it. I sighed and started walking. Not sure if I was going in the same direction.

I came to a large mushroom where a person was lounging around smoking a cigarette. I looked up. He look like Shikamaru, but probably wasn't. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Um. Hello?" I said. The man opened up one eye and blew out a puff of smoke.

"A guest?" He puffed a cloud of smoke at me, "How troublesome." I coughed.

"Don't worry. I won't be long." I promised. The man sighed. "Whats your-"

"Name? Shikamaru. And your Naruko." He yawned, sitting up.

"Y-yeah. I'm looking for the way home." I said.

"I know." He said laying back down. I was angry.

"Quit speaking like that!"

"Like what?"

"In short sentences!"

"Oh."

"QUIT IT!" I yelled. He grinned slightly.

"You said you wouldn't be long." He said.

"Your making this longer than it has to be!" I yelled again. He puffed out some more smoke. I glared at him. Shikamaru grabbed a big leaf and started to write with a stick. He looked over at me.

"Well... Come here." He said. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the mushroom. After I sat down next to him he showed me a map and a list of names.

"Lady Temari... Sir Kankuro and Master Gaara?" I read.

"yeah. They live in a house not to far from here. Of course you'll need to be bigger." He said after looking at my present size.

"Well how do I do that?" I asked, laying down on the mushroom. Shikamaru grunted and got up. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"One side will make you smaller, the other will make you bigger." He said waving.

"Side of what!?" I yelled after him.

"The mushroom of course!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes again.

I stared at the mushroom.

"He neglected to tell me which side was which..." I said breaking off the two pieces from each side. I didn't want to grow too big. I licked one. It tasted gross but I grew again. I smiled. "Ah. Back to normal!" I smiled. I looked to the side. There was a house. "And that must be the place!" I smiled through the field.


	5. So, I have this kid now

There was a man sitting outside the mansion when I got there. He was repeating a sentence said by a man who had left earlier.

"A letter to the Dutch to play croquet." he said once more. This man looked a lot like Kakashi. He even had the mask and everything. In fact, his name tag said Kakashi. He glanced at me.

"Um, who lives here?" I asked.

"I think you should know." Kakashi replied.

"Why would I know?" I protested.

"Because, why else would you come here?" Kakashi stated, then he began reading a book he pulled from his pocket. I sighed, there was no use talking to him, if he was anything like the real Kakashi that is.

I knocked on the door. Only to be interrupted by Kakashi. He laughed.

"What?" I spat, knocking again. Kakashi laughed once more.

"You'll never get in like that." He said. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's to noisy in there for them to hear you." I listened. No noise what so ever was coming from the house. It was completely silent. So I sent an annoyed glare to Kakashi and knocked again.

"Didn't I just say that won't work?" Kakashi yawned.

"Then how do I get in?" I asked. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe, you could go to the other side of the door, and I could let you out!" He smirked. I felt my eye twitch.

"But I don't want to go out." I stated angrily.

"Then why do you want to go out?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't!"

"You do, if you go in you'd be going out of the outside."

"What?"

"Either way, you'll be out. So what does it matter."

"It does matter!"

"If you care so much, Then I'll sit and think about it. For a few minutes. Or hours. Or days maybe." He trailed off, looking back at his book.

"Theres no use talking to you!" I shouted at him, Kakashi didn't respond. I reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"You should've done that earlier!" Kakashi's voice shouted after her. I angrily slammed the door on him.

A blond girl came down the stairs holding a red haired child.

"What's with all the slamming?" She asked. Then, a man with what looked like a cat hat appeared.

"Wasn't me." He shrugged. Then they looked at me.

"Ah! We have a guest!" The girl exclaimed, accidentally tossing the child who didn't make a sound. The man caught him.

"I'm Kankuro!" He smiled, placing the child on the ground.

"And I'm Temari!" The lady smiled. Then, the two offered me something to drink.

"Ice tea?" Kankuro asked.

"Hot tea?" Temari pushed. Then they glared at each other. The child had gone into the kitchen by now. I went after it. Look, it's true I didn't know much about children, but they weren't supposed to be left alone in a place like a kitchen.

After a while I carried the child back out into the living room. Temari and Kankuro were fighting. Glass was shattered, books were everywhere, even the furniture was knocked over. They were yelling at each other and throwing things. A book came flying at the child in my arms. I held him closer, and dodged a vase

"HEY! Watch it! You almost killed him!" I shouted. No one heard me. Things were thrown still, I dodged as best I could and retreated back into the kitchen. Where a certain cat was smiling at me from the table.

I looked at Sai.

"What?" She asked. Sai chuckled.

"You seem to have a problem." He said.

"Yeah well!" I stomped as he disappeared.

"You know, you don't have time to be standing around!" Sai's voice came from behind me, and I was pushed back out into the living room, I dropped the child on the floor on accident. I looked back to yell at Sai, but he was gone.

"Of course..." I sighed, when I heard a yelp of pain. I looked over to the child who had been hit with a book. I scooped him up again. I ran through the fight, only getting hit a few times. The child looked up at me, and I exited the house. I closed the door and leaned against it, looking into the child's green eyes again. I adjusted him in my arms. "If I left you there they were sure to kill you." I said to him.

I started off to get away from the house.

"I thought you wanted to go in?" Kakashi muttered. I stopped and glared at him

"I've been in now I'm coming out." I snapped before stomping off back to the forest. I walked and walked until I came to cross roads. I looked around and sighed. No one was anywhere. And what am I supposed to do with a kid as young as this!? I looked at the child and set him on the ground. Then, I sat down next to him. "What should I do now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't we join the queen for Croquet?" Said a voice. I looked around. No one was there unless... I looked at the child, who looked back at me.

"Did you just-" but, I was cut off by a puff of smoke.

**I think this was good. By the by, I bet you guessed who the baby was by now! But for those unfortunate people who haven't... wait till the next chappy! :P**


	6. A party of sorts,

I looked up at the, kid, man, wait, what? I couldn't believe this! This, this kid just transformed right in front of me. And, he looked a whole lot like Gaara. Except for the tuxedo he was wearing.

"What the hell!?" I shouted finally. "You! Your a kid! A little kid!" I shouted. The man looked at me and helped me off the ground.

"No no, that's just a form I use." He said. I looked at him, he looked a lot like the Gaara I knew.

"What's you name?" I asked.

"I'm Gaara." He said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, I'm Naruko." I said. He smirked at me.

"Naruko, will you accompany me to the croquet game?" Gaara asked giving me his arm. I smiled and entwined my arm in his.

"Sure!" I smiled. And we walked through the forest.

Gaara led me to a beautiful red rose maze. I looked around, some roses were white. But, I saw some people dressed like cards, frantically painting them red. I didn't recognize them at all.

"Um, Gaara?" I asked.

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"What are they doing?" I asked. The card men looked at me.

"The queen likes red roses!" One said.

"But, yous lady, as you can see these roses are white!"

"So were painting them red!" The third one said. I smiled and tugged on Gaara.

"Hey! Gaara! Let's help them out!" I smiled again, grabbing a paint brush. Gaara shrugged.

"If that's what you want." He said.

I started humming a song. One that popped into my head. The cards men nudged me.

"Well! Go on sing!" They coaxed. I blushed. And started.

_ "Were painting the roses red. Painting the roses red." _The men sung along.

_ "If the rose aren't red!"_

_ "She'll chop of our heads!" _

_ "So were painting the roses red!" _I smiled, laughing at the words, Gaara smirked warmly at me.

_ "Painting the roses red!" _I sung louder.

_ "Painting the roses red!" _The card men sung.

_"Not pink!"_

_ "not green!" _

_ "Not aquamarine!" _ I finished. _"But painting the roses red!"_

One card man looked over at a path way, he ran back, eyes wide.

"THE QUEEN!" He yelled. Gaara grabbed the paint brush from my hand and threw it to the side. He pulled me over and put an arm around my waist. The card men fell to their knees and bowed. Gaara made us both bow slightly. I glanced up at the queen.

"hey, is that?" I said, wide eyed.

"Yeah. Queen Kushina. She has a bit of a temper, but she's nice." Gaara muttered to me. I nodded. The Queen reluctantly forgave the card men after some coaxing from King Minato. Then, she looked at Naruko.

"Who's this you've brought Duke Gaara?" She asked. Gaara and I stood straight. Gaara pulled me a bit closer.

"This is Naruko." He said. Kushina smiled wide.

"Kyaa! She's so adorable! He hair is so long and blond! Minato! She has blue eyes just like yours! And her hairs the same color too!" Kushina squealed. I blushed a bit. This was going to be a long game.

Gaara offered me a flamingo to play croquet with him. I shook my head.

"No, I don't know how to play. I'll watch from here though." I said, finding a nice spot in the sun to watch the game. Gaara nodded and went to play. Then, the next player was knocked out or something. He sighed and looked over at me. "Sasuke?" I said, looking at my rabbit eared friend. He rushed over.

"Naruko!" He shouted, he sounded a bit annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked. He pulled me up from the ground.

"You were supposed to be _my _date to the game!" He complained. I rolled my eyes. This world's Sasuke was weird.

"Well, I couldn't find you." I shrugged. And I did look hard.

"So you came with Gaara!?" Sasuke shouted again.

"He asked, and I said yes." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal." Sasuke paced in front of me.

"It's a huge deal! Who led you to Gaara anyway?" He asked.

"I believe that was me." A voice from under me said.

I looked down, and found I was standing above. He smiled and waved.

"Nice view." He grinned. I blushed furiously and Sasuke stomped down on his face. Sai disappeared and appeared in the air next to me.

"You perverted cat! Leading my Naru-chan all over the place!" Sasuke shouted, pulling me closer to him. Sai chuckled.

"Aw! But she had much more fun being led here and there by me! Didn't you Naruko-chan!" Sai grinned at me. I sighed when Gaara came over.

"Is there a problem?" He asked the two boys and me. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"There sure is! You've got some nerve! Stealing my date!" He shouted. Gaara got angry.

"Your date!? She came here with me! Stupid rabbit!" Gaara yelled back. Sai tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him.  
"what?" I hissed. He pointed over to the exit of this part of the garden. I smiled and said a quick thanks, before running off.

I was walking along when I felt another tap on m shoulder. It was Sasuke! I smiled.

"Hi!" I said. He nodded.

"Hi, I'm sorry about today..." He said.

"It's fine!"I laughed, playfully punching his arm. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He sighed.

"I just got so angry when I saw you with Sai and Gaara..." He admitted. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You are like the old Sasuke in that way..." I sighed. Sasuke chuckled. Kushina came up to us. She looked me and Sasuke. Then back at me.

"Naru-chan! I thought you came with Gaara?" She said. I nodded.

" I did, but Sasuke's just walking me home..." I smiled. Queen Kushina looked sad.

"Your leaving already!? But, why?" She asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"Because, I really have to go home." Kushina had an angry look in her eyes. Then a calm voice came from behind her.

"I think we should let her go, she probably has friends to get back to." It was King Minato. He was smiling reassuringly at the three of us. Kushina grumbled.

"Very well." Then she walked by us. Minato smiled and followed her. A long 'off with his head!' rang out, followed by Minato saying 'please consider Kushina.'

Sasuke walked me through the maze.

"We should go see Griffon-san and Turtle-san." Sasuke said, pulling me down a path. We came to a cave of sorts.

"Hey! Griffon-san!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared on the wall, unruly hair and fangs. I was scared. Until it got smaller, and smaller. Then, a boy with a great resemblance to Kiba came out holding a candle.

"Oh, Sasuke." He yawned then he looked at me. "Hi! I'm Kiba!" He grinned. I smiled back and waved, Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"We came to hear a story. Before my friend here leaves." Sasuke said, gesturing to me. Kiba scratched hid head.

"Yeah yeah. I guess I could ask that old man to tell a story." Kiba shrugged. "Follow me."

Kiba led us into a larger part of the cave, a turtle shell was set in the center. Sasuke sat me down next to him. Kiba knocked on the shell.

"Yo! Jiraiya!" he called. A man popped from the shell, he glared and yawned.

"What!? Shitty kid." He growled, then glanced over to me and Sasuke. Then back at me. He began to drool. Kiba punched him.

"Old pervert." He grumbled. "They want a story!" He snapped. The turtle, Jiraiya, sighed.

"Sure, a story. Lets see..." he thought for a moment. Then snapped his fingers. "Okay! You two! Have you ever heard of the Lobster-Quadrille?" he asked.

Sasuke had. He nodded.

"That dance they teach at the S.I.T.S?" He said. I looked at him.

"Sits?" I asked.

"School in the Sea." Sasuke explained. Then he smiled. "I'll show you!" He brought us both up. Some words appeared in the air. I was a song.

"Well, sing!" Kiba smiled at me. I blushed, this was the second time I was asked to sing.

"_'Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail,_

_'Theres a porpoise close behind us and he's treading on my tail!' _

_see how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle- will you came and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't join the dance?_

Sasuke and I spun around, he led me through the difficult steps of the dance. He smiled when I finished the first verse.

"You have a wonderful singing voice." He smiled. Kiba cheered from the side.

Sasuke and I walked out of the garden and through the forest. He smiled at me.

"Today was fun. I'll take you home now." He smiled I nodded, and held his hand as we walked.


	7. So I'll Never forget!

Sasuke opened a door that was leaning on a tree. We walked through and he d me back to the round room from earlier. He led me through another door in the room and down a long hallway. It was the same hall I followed Sasuke down earlier.

"Oh! I have a gift for you!" Sasuke smiled,Sasuke held up a ribbon with a pattern of all the people I've met here in wonderland.

"Wow thanks!" I smiled, tying it in my hair.

"Just so you don't forget us." Sasuke shrugged. I smiled and looked up the hole.

"How do I get back up?" I asked Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Well," He started then I looked up the hole again, the desk that was falling with me when I first fell shot down the hole and hit me on the head.

Everything went black.

I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"Naru-chan!?" It was rabbit Sasuke. He was shaking me.

"What?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Naru-chan are you alright!?" He called again. I sat up, outside my body again. I tapped Sasuke. He looked around.

"Sasuke! I'm fine!" I yelled as loud as I could. Sasuke seemed to relax. He smiled.

"Well! This is one way to get back!" He chuckled. Then, he picked up my uninhabited body and sat it in a chair. "You can come back anytime!" He waved.

I looked at Sasuke and my 'body'. Then, I floated up. And up. And up. And out the rabbit whole, Sasuke waving the whole time before turning and leaving. I was pulled out of the forest back to the field and back to the tree where my real body was still laying. I flew back into it.

I felt a shake on my shoulder.

"Naruko?" A far off voice called. "Dobe, you'll catch a cold out here." I felt my self shift and move. I opened my sleepy eyes. I lifted my head and saw raven colored hair. And hey, No rabbit ears!

"Sasuke?" I yawned. He let me down. I looked up at him. Then down at myself I was in my regular clothes. He sighed.

"So you fell asleep anyway?" He said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"No, well, I guess I did." I laughed. Sasuke looked at me strangely. Then held out a hand and looked to the side.

"Let's just go." he said. I grabbed his hand and we started back to town. Sasuke looked at my hair. I looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked. Slipping the ribbon from my hair. I looked at it. It was the ribbon Rabbit Sasuke gave me before I left! So it wasn't a dream?! Wonderland was real!? I looked back at the forest. "Naruko?" Sasuke asked. I smiled.

"It was a gift." I told him, tying my hair back up. "So I wouldn't forget." I told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Your acting strange." He muttered. Then I slipped away and jumped on his back.

"Buy me ramen!" I cheered. Sasuke sighed and we went back to town.

He would think I was crazy. Maybe one day I'd tell him about them. Sasuke W. Rabbit, Gaara the Duke, Sai Cheshire, The Three Mousekateers... and everything else. But for now. I guess I'll make this Sasuke, my real Sasuke, carry me to the Ramen shop for some food.

**The End...?**


End file.
